NUESTRO DESTINO
by ROMINA
Summary: No les voy a decir de que se trata pero si simplemente creen que verdaderamente les gusta Draco Malfoy tanto como a mi... solo leanla
1. Default Chapter

-- NUESTRO DESTINO --  
  
Que hacer cuando estas destinada a la muerte... sabiendo que tu vida ha sido todo un engaño, una vil mentira que viviste. Que hacer cuando te enteras de que eres la obra del mal, creada para hacer el mal. Supongo que en ese momento mi primer pensamiento fue la resignación ¿y por qué no? Que podía perder, todo mi mundo se acababa de derrumbar ante mi, todo en lo que creía y tenía fe se desvanecía frente a mis ojos y sin poder hacer yo nada ¿Para qué pelear? Si mi vida no tenía sentido alguno, rodeada siempre de gente pero con el alma vacía y sin siquiera haber conocido la magia del amor.  
  
Esa magia de la que hablaban todas las chicas que yo conocía ¿es que acaso no sirvo para amar?... supongo que no, jamas sentí esas mariposas en el estómago que cuentan todas que sienten cuando esa persona especial esta parada frente a ti. Nunca existió una persona para mi, alguien con quien compartir mis secretos, que me entendiera y me aceptara por lo que era. Pero quien podría haberme querido si supiese en realidad lo que yo era, sólo alguien que compartiera mi desgracia podría tener la capacidad de llegar a quererme.  
  
Desde pequeña he sido prisionera de mi propia mansión, en las pocas oportunidades en las que se me permitían salir debía hacerlo en compañía de alguien de la casa y tampoco se me permitió ir a una escuela de magia como a cualquier otra joven bruja de mi edad, había sido instruida en mi casa con profesores particulares y mis padres eran muy estrictos conmigo. En una oportunidad los escuche que hablaban en la sala junto con otras dos personas a las que había visto varias veces frecuentar mi casa, parecían una pareja adinerada, de ellos no sabía nada solo que tenían un hijo al cual solo había visto en una oportunidad aunque nadie lo sabía, era igual a su padre y tenía una mirada que te erizaba la piel pero jamas supe nada de él hasta que descubrí la verdad. En otra de sus regulares visitas, estas personas regresaron a mi casa y mis padres se habían encargado de encerrarme en mi cuarto como siempre, pero por fortuna nunca supieron que cada vez que lo hacía yo siempre escapaba a pesar de que me quitaran todo lo que me permitiera hacer magia, tenía mis propios trucos para salir.  
  
Un miembro de la antigua familia que había habitado ésta casa antes, dejó un sobre que encontré hace ya unos seis años atrás dirigido a la persona que habitara el cuarto que seguramente había sido suyo en aquel tiempo, su nombre era Seth, en el sobre había una carta y un pergamino viejo y totalmente sucio. La carta le daba la bienvenida a la casa a la persona que la estuviera leyendo y le confesaba el gran secreto que había descubierto y guardado durante muchos años, la casa estaba llena de pasadizos secretos por los cuales se podía acceder a cualquier lugar al que uno deseara, era sorprendente que nadie antes lo hubiera notado nunca, lo mas probable era que estuviera hechizado para no ser descubierto. Seth había encontrado también una carta como la que en esos momentos yo leía, muy probablemente de otra persona que antes había vivido allí. En ésta también me explicaba que el pergamino viejo al cual no le había prestado atención era de gran importancia, debía escribir mi nombre en él para poder acceder a los pasadizos secretos, cuando lo hice, pude leer con mucha dificultad otros dos o tres nombres, entre ellos el de Seth. La entrada a éstos pasadizos era un espejo antiquísimo que le daba a la habitación un estilo victoriano muy particular, también poseía una inscripción imposible de entender pero que también guardaba sus secretos, la carta decía explícitamente que la persona que sea capaz de entender su significado lograría sellar para siempre el espejo haciendo desaparecer todo lo que estuviera dentro, pero mi intención nunca fue esa pues los pasadizos me habían sido de mucha ayuda en los últimos años.  
  
Tome mi capa y asegurándome de que ninguna doncella merodeara por las cercanías me dirigí al antiguo espejo que se encontraba como adherido a la pared el cual estaba muy bellamente adornado con guardas de oro y algunas piedras, simplemente lo atravesé como tantas veces lo había hecho antes, el camino era muy frío y oscuro pero a medida que avanzabas pequeñas antorchas lo iluminaban. Recorrí los pasadizos con plena seguridad de a dónde me dirigía y al llegar, la pesadilla comenzó.  
  
Pues... se ha contactado conmigo y me dejó claro que en solo una semana será el gran día por fin - dijo una voz fría y arrastrada que le pertenecía a la persona que se encontraba sentada frente a mi padre.  
  
Siete días ... - pronunció mi padre en voz baja con una expresión de duda que daba a entender en la forma en la que frotaba su barbilla y entrecerraba los ojos.  
  
Exacto - aclaró la voz de aquella persona a la que había visto tantas veces pero jamás había conocido.  
  
¿Crees que los muchachos estén listos en ese tiempo?  
  
Desde su nacimiento que ambos están listos, para eso fueron creados, ese es su destino y no hay poder sobre la tierra que pueda detener esto.  
  
Lo sé... - escuche decir a mi padre mientras se levantaba de su asiento para acercarse al fuego.  
  
Hubo un gran silencio y ni siquiera mi madre intercambiaba palabras con la otra mujer que sólo miraba el piso con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Yo no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando pero fuera lo que fuese no sonaba bien. Repentinamente alguien rompió el silencio que en esos momentos era agobiante.  
  
¿Ustedes le han dicho la verdad a su hija? - irrumpió la voz de la extraña mujer rubia que se encontraba sentada frente a mi madre.  
  
Al escuchar que hablaban de mi, la curiosidad me embargó por completo y quise saber cual era la respuesta a aquella pregunta que no se hizo esperar:  
  
No... no lo sabe - respondió mi padre, que aun no apartaba la vista de las llamas de fuego que ardían con gran intensidad.  
  
¿Qué es lo que no sé? Pensaba en mi cabeza sin lograr encontrar alguna respuesta válida.  
  
Es mejor así - espetó la fría voz del hombre que miraba como con aire sobrador - Ambos son demasiado jóvenes como para entender algo de éstas dimensiones. Tampoco mi hijo sabe nada al respecto y no pensamos decírselo hasta que llegue el momento indicado - concluyo esta vez dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante a su esposa.  
  
Mejor iré a revisar que este en su cuarto - dijo mi madre poniéndose de pié y saliendo de la habitación en la que se encontraban.  
  
A pesar de mis ansias por saber que era lo que ocurría y me involucraba con el hijo de esa familia, salí a toda prisa para volver a mi habitación.  
  
Una vez cerca pude divisar el espejo que reflejaba el interior de mi cuarto, el cual atravesé sin problemas, me quité la capa y tomando un libro me senté en mi cama como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Fue exacto el momento en el que abrí el libro que ni siquiera sabía de que se trataba que mi madre entró a mi cuarto mirando hacia todos lados como si sospechara que había hecho algo.  
  
Hola mamá - saludé sin apartar la vista del libro, el cual reconocí como de Pociones por los extraños elementos que leía en él.  
  
Hola - me respondió al saludo con voz cortante - ¿Qué estas haciendo?  
  
Estudiando algo sobre pociones y .... ¿Quiénes son las personas que están abajo? - pregunté tímidamente aunque pretendía que no le daba mucha importancia al asunto ojeando el libro.  
  
Son los Malfoy - me respondió como si sospechara algo de mi - ¿Y cómo sabes que están aquí?  
  
Los vi por la ventana cuando llegaron, eso es todo.  
  
Bien, pues pronto tendrás la oportunidad de conocerlos ... y a su hijo - finalizó una vez mas mirando toda la habitación como para encontrar algo.  
  
Con esas palabras cerró de un golpe seco la puerta y la oí pronunciar el conjuro que siempre hacía para cerrarla mágicamente. En esos momentos escuché ruidos fuera y me asomé a la ventana en la que pude divisar a la pareja salir acompañados de mi padre al que luego de unos momentos se les sumo mi madre que los despedía muy cordialmente. Luego de que se retiraran volví a mi cama y apartando el libro de pociones me recosté mirando hacia arriba pensando en todo lo que había oído, ¿qué era lo que yo no sabía? Y ¿qué me podía vincular con aquel chico al que ni siquiera conocía?. Luego de unos instantes de pensar en estas preguntas que se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza encontré una respuesta que posiblemente podría ser la mas acertada.  
  
¡NO! - grité ahogadamente - Matrimonio... - dije en un susurro esta vez, recordando aquella historia que siempre me marraba mi madre acerca de la tradición milenaria que había en la familia del matrimonio arreglado.  
  
Mi mundo se cayó de repente, no podía creer que ya tuviera que casarme... y más con una persona a la que ni conocía. Reconocí que no había nadie que me gustara en ese momento pero quería escoger la persona con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida y no tener que aceptar a alguien que eligieran mis padres por conveniencia como había sido siempre con mis antepasados.  
  
Pero qué podía hacer, como escapar de esa situación. Mi cabeza no dejaba de producir ideas absurdas de cómo detener esa locura pero lo mas atinado que se me ocurría en esos momentos era contactarme con él de alguna forma y alertarlo de lo que tramaban nuestros padres en secreto, puesto que seguramente el tampoco lo sabía, pero luego de pensarlo me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde vivían y si omitiera ese detalle ni me quería imaginar lo que le diría:  
  
Querido Malfoy, hijo:  
"No me conoces pero creo que nuestros padres están tramando un matrimonio en secreto, el cual se llevará a cabo en sólo siete días y con el cual no estoy de acuerdo, me gustaría saber que opinas al respecto pero en el caso de que no podamos hacer nada hasta el día de la supuesta boda te agradecería mucho si por lo menos me dijeras el nombre de la persona que me va a desposar"  
  
Atentamente Yo  
  
Sonaba terrible pero no se me ocurría absolutamente nada mas y en mi mente volaban miles de imágenes en las que no quería ni contemplar como futuro. Lo mas coherente que resolví por esa noche fue ir a dormir y dejar para mañana la agobiante tarea de evitar un matrimonio.  
  
A la mañana siguiente me desperté agitada, había tenido una pesadilla en la que me casaba con un vestido negro y me dirigía a un altar con un ramo de flores marchitas que iban perdiendo pétalos a medida me acercaba a mi futuro esposo. Fue horrible no poder ver su rostro y sólo divisar unos ojos rojos de furia que me quemaban con la mirada.  
  
Mi puerta ya no estaba cerrada por lo que pude bajar a desayunar sin ningún problema, vi un elfo en el camino el cual se asusto tanto de verme que salió corriendo, no me sorprendió su comportamiento y seguí mi camino. Al bajar las escaleras y dirigirme al comedor saludé a mis padres que estaban en el extremo opuesto al que yo solía desayunar, era una antigua costumbre que ellos estuvieran apartados y a pesar de que no me gustaba los años me acostumbraron a ella.  
  
¿Cómo dormiste? - me preguntó mi padre sin siquiera apartar la vista del ejemplar del Profeta que sujetaba con ambas manos y examinaba cuidadosamente.  
  
Bien, gracias - respondí acostumbrada a la misma pregunta que se repetía cada mañana.  
  
Intenté por todos los medios entablar conversación con ellos pero me resultaba casi imposible ya que cada vez que hacía alguna pregunta me miraban seriamente desde la otra punta de la mesa y me respondían con una sola respuesta seca con la que no podía crear otro comentario, pero recordé toda la conversación de la noche anterior y decidí que debía impedir esa boda.  
  
y ... ¿cómo esta la familia Malfoy? - pregunté como signo de cordialidad. A lo que ellos no pudieron entender como tal y entrecruzaron miradas que podía definir como "peligrosas" en ese momento.  
  
Están bien - respondió mi padre volviendo a concentrarse en su periódico.  
  
Que bueno - dije sin saber que mas adherir - porque... las cosas están tan mal - concluí de una manera tan torpe.  
  
¿A qué te refieres con mal? - interrumpió mi madre que acababa de dejar su jugo sobre la mesa.  
  
Ninguna idea se cruzó por mi mente y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió - ¡Por los virus! Ustedes saben... en el ambiente, mucha gente se enferma, en especial los jóvenes.  
  
No había escuchado al respecto - dijo mi madre levantando las cejas y volviendo a toma de su jugo de naranja.  
  
La conversación no podía terminar así, tenía que conseguir algo que me fuera útil.  
  
Si... bueno ustedes saber que le afectan principalmente a los jóvenes y su hijo parece un poco... pálido - terminé tratando de recordar su rostro, pero tan solo lo había visto una vez y mis nervios no me ayudaban mucho.  
  
Tonterías, Draco goza de una excelente salud - dijo mi padre sin darle importancia al asunto cambiando de página.  
  
Pero si no lo conoces... - comentó mi madre mirándome extrañada.  
  
Si... pero... he visto a los señores Malfoy y estoy segura de que es igual que ellos.  
  
Bueno, de hecho sí, son bastantes parecidos.  
  
Afortunadamente había logrado salir de esa situación y por fin había conseguido algo, pero al menos no tendría que pedirle su nombre en la carta, como había pensado la noche anterior. No seguí insistiendo en sacarles información por miedo a que sospecharan algo mas.  
  
Me dirigí a mi cuarto y me apresuré a escribir una nota al que sería mi futuro esposo, lamentablemente mi cabeza no estaba en condiciones de crear la mejor carta del mundo por lo que la nota quedó bastante parecida a la que había pensado anteriormente, aunque con un par de detalles de formalidad. Se la entregue a mi lechuza, le pedí que se la entregara al tal Draco Malfoy personalmente con suma urgencia y le di instrucciones de que se quedara a aguardar su contestación. El día paso lentamente, al menos para mi y mi lechuza no regresó sino hasta la noche mientras yo dormía.  
  
Sentí unos picotazos y la vi allí agitando sus alas para despertarme. Inmediatamente después de que le di a entender que estaba despierta mi mirada de concentró en una nota que traía. Me apresuré a sacársela y leí su contenido. En un principio parecía totalmente incrédulo a lo que mis palabras le habían informado a tal punto de sonar grosero pero una mancha de tinta me hizo sospechar que posiblemente se había detenido mientras escribía para analizar o pensar algo, la carta cambió totalmente de aspecto y me confesó su oposición al plan también de nuestros padres si es que realmente era eso lo que planeaban, por la forma en la que escribía no me agradaba mucho, parecía ser esos típicos niños ricos mimados. Al final de la hoja unas últimas frases apresuradas habían sido escritas:  
  
"Necesitamos encontrarnos lo antes posible, envía tu lechuza esta misma noche con la indicación de algún lugar y hora exacta"  
  
Bastante autoritario y tiene carácter pensaba mientras releía sus últimas instrucciones. Luego de pensar por unos instantes recordé que era muy probable que tuviera que salir sola a comprar unos ingredientes que necesitaba para una poción muy complicada que me habían dejado mis tutores como tarea de vacaciones. Le apunté el lugar y la hora y envié a Blaze a que le llevara la nota. Mi lechuza se internó en el cielo que parecía mas negro que de costumbre y se dejó abrazar por las sombras hasta desaparecer por completo.  
  
Volví a mi cama y trate de dormir, mis días estaban contados y tenía que hacer algo, lo único que esperaba era que valiera la pena ya que estaba prácticamente aliándome a alguien que ni siquiera conocía para salvar nuestros futuros, que al parecer ya estaban planeados de antemano por nuestros padres, di varias vueltas antes de poder dormirme y no era para menos.  
  
Al día siguiente mi lechuza, Blaze, me despertó con la misma cordialidad de siempre, dándome picotazos y aleteando con fuerza para hacer ruido. Esta vez me senté de prisa y mientras sacaba la nota que me traía podía sentir como se me retorcía el estómago de los nervios:  
  
"De acuerdo, nos vemos allí. Sé puntual.  
Draco Malfoy"  
  
Bastante corta y precisa aunque ese tono autoritario seguía sin agradarme. A pesar de la hora me levante y luego de un breve recorrido por los pasadizos para ver como era el panorama que me esperaba salí a la hora exacta del desayuno y luego del ya conocido saludo de mi padre que leía el periódico como cada mañana, les recordé que saldría a hacer las compras de las que ya les había mencionado en otras ocasiones.  
  
¿Irás esta tarde? - me preguntó mi madre.  
  
Si - respondí implorando que no se le ocurriera acompañarme.  
  
Bien, que Kristal te acompañe.  
  
Kristal era una de las doncellas mas jóvenes de la casa, llevaba poco tiempo con nosotros pero había resultado ser muy eficiente y respetuosa.  
  
No quiero que venga conmigo - reclamé en forma caprichosa.  
  
Irá contigo quieras o no - espetó mi padre apartando la vista del diario por primera vez.  
  
Pero puedo ir sola.  
  
Basta, te acompañará y fin de la discusión.  
  
Resignada me levanté y me dirigí a mi habitación para tomar la lista de cosas que necesitaba adquirir pero en esos momentos no eran la prioridad en mi mente.  
  
Señorita ... señorita  
  
¡QUE! - grité asustada sin darme cuenta dado a que en esos momentos estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos.  
  
¿Se siente usted bien? - preguntó una dulce voz que reconocí al instante.  
  
Si Kristal... estoy bien, siento haberte gritado estaba distraída.  
  
No señorita no tiene porque disculparse conmigo - dijo bajando la cabeza.  
  
Por supuesto que debo, te grite... por favor pasa - le indiqué asegurándome que nadie nos viera. Y luego de cerrar la puerta me dirigí a ella - ¿Qué se te ofrecía?  
  
Su señora madre me informó que debo acompañarla a hacer sus compras ¿a qué hora desea usted que salgamos?  
  
Kristal... por favor cuantas veces debo decirte que no me trates de usted, eres sólo unos años mayor que yo.  
  
La humilde doncella se sonrojo levemente y contestó en voz baja:  
  
Señorita, sirvo a usted y a su familia por lo que debo respetarlos como amos.  
  
Entiendo que te comportes así con mis padres porque ellos son... bueno tu sabes, pero prefiero que seas tu misma cuando estés conmigo.  
  
A una doncella no se le esta permitido tratar como un igual a sus amos.  
  
Veo que no me entiendes... te ordeno, como tu ama, que no me trates como tal sino como... a una amiga.  
  
¿ A una amiga? - me preguntó extrañada.  
  
Bueno, algo por el estilo no quiero que te sientas intimidada por mi presencia y que me trates de "usted". Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor.  
  
La doncella volteó para meditar unos instantes y al darse vuelta otra vez me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que supe interpretar. Luego de eso, le informé el horario al que partiríamos y se retiró. A pesar de todo, seguía sin saber como iba a hacer para poder estar sola y encontrarme con ese chico. En otras circunstancias hubiera parecido el problema de una típica joven que se encuentra a escondidas con su novio, pero esto era totalmente diferente, nos juntábamos para planear como hacer para no tener que pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.  
  
La hora se acercó pronto y Kristal y yo salimos de mi mansión para dirigirnos a hacer las compras, decidí que fuéramos antes de lo indicado para comprar todo primero, pero cómo deshacerme de la pobre de Kristal, si me llegaba a escapar mis padres probablemente la reprenderían y perdería la poca confianza que tenía en mi. Luego de salir de la última tienda en la que compre algo de polvo de unicornio, noté que la hora se acercaba y tenía que hacer algo.  
  
¿Kristal... tienes novio? - le pregunté para entablar una conversación y ver que podía hacer.  
  
No señorita  
  
Kristal.  
  
Lo siento... es que no me puedo acostumbrar.  
  
Bueno, espero que lo hagas pronto y que confíes en mi - le dije acomodando los paquetes que cargaba - ¿Hay al menos alguien que te guste...?  
  
Bueno... yo  
  
Si ... - dije interesada.  
  
Hay alguien que he estado viendo hace un tiempo ya - me contestó tímidamente.  
  
Sabía que había alguien - le dije colocándome frente a ella de un salto para que me contara - ¿Y quién es?  
  
Se llama Marcus...  
  
¿Y?  
  
Lo conocí hace unos años atrás, mientras hacía las compras para la familia para la que antes trabajaba, el ayudaba a su padre en una tienda.  
  
¿Y cómo pasó todo? - pregunté entusiasmada por la historia, después de todo jamás había tenido a nadie con quien compartir una historia amorosa.  
  
El se ofrecía a acompañarme hasta la mansión de mis amos ayudándome con los paquetes - relató perdiendo al parecer su timidez - y en una oportunidad me invitó a que lo acompañara a un lugar ya que debía mostrarme algo. Me llevó hasta la orilla de una pequeña laguna muy hermosa que se encontraba oculta... era un lugar bellísimo - recordaba cerrando los ojos -y allí me lo propuso.  
  
Y ¿piensan casarse? - comenté para adentrarme en el tema que me interesaba tocar.  
  
Me encantaría - admitió con la vista perdida  
  
Tienes suerte...  
  
¿A qué se... perdón, a que te refieres con eso?  
  
Te vas a casar con la persona a la que amas.  
  
Supongo que también lo harás cuando conozcas a la persona indicada.  
  
Me temo que no - dije negando también con la cabeza - creo que mis padres arreglaron mi matrimonio con alguien.  
  
Eso es terrible - comentó llevándose ambas manos a la boca.  
  
Pero tú, puedes ayudarme a que eso no ocurra.  
  
¿De qué esta hablando señorita? - me preguntó volviendo a su papel de doncella.  
  
Kristal, mis padres quieren que me case en unos días con el hijo de los Malfoy, pero queremos impedirlo.  
  
¿Queremos?  
  
Si, Draco y yo. El joven con el que quieren que me case.  
  
Pero usted como...  
  
Se supone que nos vamos a encontrar en unos minutos y necesito que nos dejes solos unos instantes para hablar - la interrumpí.  
  
Pero no puedo dejarla sola, usted lo sabe.  
  
Si, lo sé Kristal pero tampoco quiero casarme con alguien a quien no amo. Debes entenderme, que harías en mi situación.  
  
La doncella parecía confundida, posiblemente no se quería ni imaginar lo que sería estar pasando por esas circunstancias.  
  
Prometo no escaparme ... sólo conversaremos en aquel lugar - le dije indicándole con el dedo índice un lugar cercano al que nos encontrábamos - lo único que te pido es que te quedes aquí unos instantes mientras que hablamos... por favor - le pedí con una mirada implorante.  
  
Se que no debo pero...  
  
Gracias... gracias, mil gracias. No te vas a arrepentir. Cómprate algo - le dije muy contenta poniendo algunos Galleons en sus manos.  
  
No... no es necesario - me respondió con los ojos como platos al ver tanto dinero.  
  
Por favor, tómalos como una forma de agradecimiento por dejarme salvar mi futuro, cómprale algo lindo a Marcus y nos vemos en media hora aquí mismo.  
  
Esta bien, pero no la dejaré sola hasta que el joven al que espera aparezca.  
  
Esta bien - acepté agradecida por lo que había conseguido.  
  
Faltando sólo dos minutos para el encuentro y aún no lo había visto.  
  
Repentinamente un muchacho alto y rubio paso junto a mi sin siquiera mirarme, estaba vestido totalmente de negro, se dirigió hacia el lugar a donde se suponía que debíamos encontrarnos y simplemente se sentó. A pesar de haberlo visto solo una vez, esa mirada aun me erizaba la piel, sus profundos ojos grises miraban constantemente a las personas que por allí pasaban y consultaba su reloj. El corazón me empezó a latir con una intensidad increíble, seguramente debía ser la impresión de ver a la persona con la que debería casarme por arreglo de mis padres.  
  
Es él - me susurró Kristal que posiblemente lo recordaba mejor que yo.  
  
Deséame suerte...  
  
Todo saldrá bien señorita.  
  
Di un profundo respiro y me encaminé con pasos seguros hacia donde él estaba pensando en qué le diría. Una vez frente a él, levantó su cabeza y me miró con una expresión de total seriedad en su rostro.  
  
Hola - dije tratando de utilizar el tono de voz mas frío y serio que tenía para tal ocasión.  
  
Hola - me respondió poniéndose de pié frente a mi.  
  
¿Tomas asiento? - me dijo señalando la banca en la que había esperado mi arribo.  
  
Por supuesto  
  
Los dos nos sentamos y un silencio espantoso se produjo por unos instantes, ninguno se atrevía a romper el hielo que en ese momento nos dividía. Pero luego pensé que no contábamos con mucho tiempo para evitar el suceso que nos esperaba a tan solo un par de días:  
  
¿Y bien? - dijimos los dos al unísono.  
  
Bueno - proseguí pasando por alto lo que acababa de ocurrir - Oí a nuestros padres hablar acerca de algo que nos involucraba a ambos y que se llevaría a cabo en siete días.  
  
¿Y? - preguntó despectivamente.  
  
Y... es una tradición en mi familia arreglar los matrimonios - dije notando como me sonrojaba tras mencionar esta palabra - y nuestros padres decían algo acerca de muestro destino y de no decirnos nada puesto que éramos demasiado jóvenes como para entenderlo.  
  
No lo puedo creer - susurró cruzándose de brazos - yo también los he oído hablar en secreto, hablando de ti y de mi como si estuviéramos relacionados de alguna forma pero nunca hablaban acerca de a qué se referían. Pero supongo que debe ser como tu dices... después de todo es la única forma en la que podrían relacionarnos pero... ¿cuándo pensaban decírnoslo?  
  
Nos lo informarían el mismo día en el que se llevara a cabo el suceso.  
  
Increíble - dijo negando con la cabeza.  
  
Pero tenemos que hacer algo para evitarlo...  
  
El se tardó en responder, me miraba de una forma extraña y comprendí que probablemente fue por la forma en la que había hecho sonar aquello.  
  
Ni siquiera nos conocemos - comenté para reponer la situación.  
  
Eso es cierto. Pero qué...  
  
Analicemos la situación... primero que nada creo que hablar con ellos no los hará desistir de sus ideas, conozco a mis padres y ellos nunca...  
  
Los míos tampoco - me interrumpió  
  
Discutimos diferentes ideas durante un rato pero ninguna nos convencía lo suficiente como para llevarlas a cabo, parecía que no había escapatoria alguna pero ambos estabamos lo suficientemente seguros de que no queríamos pasar nuestras vidas juntas. El usaba su pelo totalmente hacia atrás y a pesar de que vestía muy bien y formalmente nada de eso se comparaba con su personalidad, las pocas palabras que habíamos cruzado me dio a conocer a una persona totalmente fría y calculadora que tenía aires de tal arrogancia que hasta te intimidaba. Incluso hasta su forma de hablar se hacía desagradable, arrastraba las palabras y sus gestos daban a entender que no le agradaba mucho la situación.  
  
Y si no hay nada mas que se pueda hacer nos escapamos... - concluyo luego de haber estado hablando por un largo rato.  
  
¿Escaparnos? - dije totalmente sorprendida de que hubiera dicho eso. Era consiente de la gravedad del asunto pero no paso por mi cabeza en ningún momento la idea de escapar de mi casa.  
  
Es una idea absurda - reconoció luego de haberlo meditado por unos instantes - ni siquiera he terminado mis estudios.  
  
¿Dónde estudias? - pregunte olvidándome por unos instantes el tema que nos competía.  
  
Hogwarts pero... no recuerdo haberte visto antes.  
  
Tengo tutores privados.  
  
¿Y eso por qué? - me preguntó como si se tratara de algo malo.  
  
No lo sé... nunca me lo dijeron  
  
La hora se acercaba y a lo lejos lograba divisar la figura de Kristal que se acercaba para que nos fuéramos.  
  
Tengo que irme.  
  
¿Por qué? - me preguntó extrañado - aun no hemos concretado nada.  
  
Digamos que prácticamente me escapé y convencí a mi doncella para que me permitiera unos instantes a solas. Intentemos lo que este al alcance de nuestros medios de acuerdo a lo que hablamos y te escribiré pasado mañana para ver que resolvimos ¿Esta bien? - concluí poniéndome de pié.  
  
Esta bien - aceptó de mal talante.  
  
En esos momentos no sabía como despedirme, había estado a punto de darle un beso como a cualquier otra persona pero no podía evitar pensar en lo que nos pasaba y acerté a tenderle la mano formalmente.  
  
Regrese con Kristal, quien parecía muy contenta con el obsequio que le había comprado a Marcus, y me puse como objetivo hacer que mis padres desistieran de esa idea de casarme por todos los medios que me fueran posibles. 


	2. Segunda Parte

Fueron unos días terribles, el los que hice cosas que jamas me imaginaba que podía llegar a hacer, trate de convencerlos de que me permitieran ir a donde mis tías a Francia en lo que quedaba de vacaciones, que me dejaran ir a un campamento de verano para brujas en el que nos enseñaban como defendernos del peligro sin el uso de una varita. También fingí dos enfermedades mortales en un mismo día pero al ver mi patética actuación me respondieron: - "Imposible, nunca te enfermas..."  
  
Y luego de regresar a mi habitación frustrada de que todos mis planes fracasaran me di cuenta de algo que era cierto, jamas me había enfermado o por lo menos no recordaba haberme enfermado desde que tenía uso de razón nunca un resfrío, una alergia o cualquiera de las enfermedades que podían figurar en cualquier libro de enfermedades y dolencias mágicas mas comunes, como era eso posible...  
  
Dejé de darle prioridad a mi salud cuando recordé que solo faltaban dos días y según lo que había acordado con Draco debía escribirle para ver si había podido resolver algo, pero me daba algo de pena confesarle mis estúpidos intentos de escapar a esa situación inevitable sin lograr éxito alguno.  
  
Tome un pergamino y mojando mi pluma en un poco de tinta me apresuré a escribirle una carta relatándole todas las cosas que había intentado hacer y que lamentablemente no habían dado resultado por mas que me esforzaba como nunca antes. Al terminarla se la di a Blaze, quien tras recibir las mismas instrucciones que la última vez, emprendió el viaje orgulloso de serme de gran ayuda. Baje para cenar junto a mis padres y fue una típica y aburrida cena como siempre a pesar de que parecían muy interesados en la forma en la que yo trataba de entablar conversación, cosa que no solía hacer nunca pues eran muy estrictos conmigo y había ciertas normas que había que seguir al pie de la letra.  
  
Dime... ¿a qué se debe la insistencia que has tenido de irte de aquí estos últimos días? - preguntó mi padre muy curiosamente mientras terminaba de cenar.  
  
Es que... estoy aburrida de estar en casa, eso es todo. He estado aquí toda mi vida y ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de ir a algún colegio de magia y hechicería como todos los demás. Sólo quiero salir de aquí por un tiempo.  
  
Eso era lo que te molestaba... - dijo mi padre como aliviado.  
  
Y en ese momento paso por mi cabeza que quizás sospechaba que yo sabía "algo" debido a la insistencia que le ponía al asunto de irme.  
  
¿Qué creían que era? - le respondí simulando una tranquilidad que no sentía particularmente en ese momento.  
  
Lamentablemente no podemos permitirte que salgas.  
  
¿Por qué no? - repuse molesta.  
  
Porque no podemos correr el riesgo de que algo te suceda, te hemos mantenido en esta casa para tu protección pues debes estar lista para...  
  
¿Para qué? - dije cuando note que no estaba dispuesto a terminar la frase.  
  
Pronto lo sabrás... ahora ve a tu cuarto - me dijo dedicándome una mirada que nunca había visto en su rostro.  
  
Me levanté molesta y luego de dar un fuerte golpe con la puerta del comedor subí por las escaleras de mármol y me encerré en mi habitación como de costumbre. Luego de unos minutos sentí a una de las doncellas pronunciar las palabras de me hacían prisionera de mi propio cuarto. Mi madre les había dado instrucciones precisas de encerrarme con magia cada vez que estaba en mi habitación. Por suerte tenía un modo de escapar y estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para salir de allí.  
  
Tome un abrigo y atravesé el espejo, recorrí cada centímetro de la casa pero solo vi el panorama usual que había, los elfos en la cocina limpiaban todo lo que habían usado para preparar la cena, algunas doncellas limpiaban cuidadosamente las mas preciadas estatuillas de colección de mi madre pero casi en el final de uno de los pasillos pude ver algo que me sorprendió bastante, el señor Cygnus, el jardinero de la casa, un hombre que llevaba mucho tiempo con la familia incluso mas que yo, lloraba desconsoladamente junto a las flores marchitas del jardín. Era una imagen muy terrible ver a un hombre de su edad llorar, siempre había visto en su rostro una expresión de suma tristeza y nostalgia pero jamas me quiso contar que era lo que le sucedía, a pesar de eso nunca lo había visto llorando antes. Decidí salir a ver lo que le ocurría pero para hacerlo tenía que dirigirme a otra de las salidas secretas que daba a la parte trasera de la casa y estaba oculta por muchas plantas.  
  
Una vez fuera me dirigí hacia donde él estaba y aun seguía allí.  
  
¿Qué le sucede?  
  
El hombre obviamente se asusto al oír mi voz de repente y se apresuro a secar las lágrimas que aun recorrían sus mejillas. Su pelo gris parecía mas revuelto que de costumbre y sus ojos vidriosos me miraban intensamente.  
  
Señorita no debería estar aquí afuera a estas horas, sus señores padres se enfadarán con usted si la ven aquí - me respondió dulcemente evadiendo la pregunta que le había hecho.  
  
Señor Cygnus... por favor dígame qué es lo que le ocurre, es la primera vez que lo veo así. Usted me conoce desde que era pequeña, confíe en mi.  
  
Por supuesto que confío en usted pero...  
  
¿Pero qué?  
  
No puedo decirle que es lo que sucede pero tenga cuidado, sus padres están tramando algo y creo que no es nada bueno para usted.  
  
Ah... era eso. Ya se lo que es.  
  
Usted lo sabe - me dijo atónito al oír mis palabras.  
  
Si, lo sé... pero no se como se atreven a hacerme algo así, he estado planeando como evitarlo a toda costa pero nada de lo que he hecho ha dado resultado.  
  
Es prácticamente imposible detener un suceso como ese, por mas que escape y se esconda ellos la encontrarán...  
  
¿Ellos quienes? - pregunté dudando de que se refiriera a mis padres exactamente.  
  
Los mortífagos - me respondió como si se tratara de algo obvio - ellos los van a seguir.  
  
¿A qué se refiere...? ¿qué tienen que ver los mortífagos con la boda?  
  
¿Boda? - me preguntó poniéndose de pie y mirándome extrañado.  
  
¡Si! a que me puedo estar refiriendo - dije exaltada - A la boda que están planeando mis padres y los señores Malfoy entre Draco y yo.  
  
¿Eso le dijeron sus padres?  
  
No precisamente... los oí hablando con los padres de Draco acerca de un "suceso" que tendría lugar bueno.... en dos días y que nos involucraba a ambos. Supuse que se trataba de matrimonio pues ha sido una tradición en mi familia siempre, tanto como en la de él. Nos juntamos para ver que solución le podíamos encontrar al asunto pero no hemos conseguido nada, al menos yo.  
  
¿Ustedes se han estado encontrando? - me dijo seriamente  
  
Solamente una vez, yo le escribí informándolo de la situación de la que había oído y quedamos para encontrarnos a hablar al respecto.  
  
¿Y sus padres saben que ustedes se han visto? - me preguntó esta vez mas preocupado que antes.  
  
No pero ¿qué sucede?  
  
Su padre me amenazó con matar a mi único hijo, que esta viviendo con su madre en Alemania si yo mencionaba algo de esto - me confesó  
  
A pesar de que mil dudas daba vuelta en mi cabeza pregunté lo primero que se me ocurrió: - ¿Qué es de lo que no puede hablar?  
  
No puedo decirle nada pequeña pero... tenga cuidado. Sus padres no planean una boda precisamente, es algo terrible. No hay nada mas que desee en el mundo que poder decirle la verdad pero tampoco puedo correr el riesgo de que lastimen a Linx, mi hijo. Regrese a su habitación, pueden descubrir que ha venido a verme.  
  
Pero... no entiendo nada de lo que ocurre.  
  
Regrese y no le mencione a nadie acerca de esto y mucho menos acerca de su encuentro con el joven Malfoy, si se enteran sus padres, estará perdida, solo cuídense.  
  
Y con estas palabras se puso de pie y se retiró a su vieja cabaña que se situaba detrás de nuestra casa dejándome allí, completamente sola y con mas dudas que antes.  
  
Entré nuevamente a los pasadizos ignorando totalmente todo lo que pasaba en la casa y preguntándome que era lo que estaba realmente ocurriendo. Vi a mis padres hablando muy acaloradamente en la sala y me acerque para poder oír que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Mi padre parecía muy preocupado ya que caminaba de un lado a otro.  
  
¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? - preguntó mi madre como asustada.  
  
Ya no puede esperar mas... necesita de ellos.  
  
Ya falta poco - lo consolaba mi madre - Lucius y Narcisa traerán a Draco y nuestro señor Voldemort regresará...  
  
¡Voldemort! cómo era posible, pensaba cada vez mas confundida. Es imposible que el regrese y qué tenemos nosotros que ver con todo esto...  
  
Trate de poner en blanco mi mente y me dispuse a seguir escuchando la conversación.  
  
¿Por qué estas así? - le dijo a mi madre que parecía triste por primera vez - no me vas a decir que te encariñaste con ella ¿o si?  
  
Tienes que entender que es mi única hija...  
  
No es tu hija - le gritó mi padre de mala manera.  
  
Lo sé - respondió mi madre en un susurro y dejando caer una lágrima - pero la he criado como tal desde pequeña... y la idea de perderla ahora.  
  
Es su destino... nosotros no podemos hacer nada, ella y Draco deberán sacrificar sus vidas para que Voldemort regrese y no hay otra salida...  
  
En ese momento me sentí completamente vacía, mi mente ya no reaccionaba pero las cosas eran claras entonces, esas personas a las que había conocido como padres posiblemente no lo eran y estaban a punto de entregarme para hacer una de las cosas mas terribles del mundo, hacer que el mago mas temible de todos los tiempos regresara. Me deje caer al piso, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y en mi mente daban vuelta imágenes y pensamientos horripilantes. Recordé al señor Cygnus y comprendí que era lo que no podía decirme. Me puse de pie y mientras regresaba a mi habitación pude ver a Blaze aletear frente al espejo, corrí hacia él pues debía traer la respuesta de Draco.  
  
"Tampoco conseguí nada, mis padres parecen sospechar de mi y me han encerrado en mi habitación, no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora. Le escribí a Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts pidiéndole que viniera lo mas pronto posible, sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde."  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Ni el mismísimo Merlin podría salvarnos de esto. Ya era demasiado tarde para como para poder impedirlo pero algo en mi me decía que debía contarle la verdad de todos modos. Me senté y le escribí una carta contándole todo lo que había escuchado pero me era difícil expresar por carta que estabamos destinados a morir para que Voldemort regresara. Una vez finalizada se la entregué a mi lechuza para que se la hiciera llegar lo mas rápido posible.  
  
Ya no me quedaba nada por hacer, resignada me tire sobre mi cama y me dormí. Con un vacío indescriptible en el alma. En unas pocas horas iba a dejar de existir para pasar a ser la causante de la segura destrucción del reino mágico. Lo mas probable sería que Voldemort fuera tras Potter, ese chico al que nunca pudo matar, era increíble que con tan solo un año de vida hubiera sobrevivido al mas poderoso maleficio imperdonable.  
  
Esa noche en mis sueños, me perdí en el fondo de mi mente y negaba el destino de mi existencia, sin darme cuenta unas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas y por primera vez busque la muerte con anhelo, al creer que solo eso merecía...  
  
Sentía que la luz del alba me acariciaba y al abrir los ojos me encontré con una figura a la que jamás me imaginaba que podría ver.  
  
¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? - le pregunté totalmente sorprendida de que se encontrara junto a mi. 


	3. Tercera parte

¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? - le pregunté totalmente sorprendida de que se encontrara junto a mi.  
  
Vine a buscarte, tu lechuza me condujo hasta ti.  
  
¿A buscarme?  
  
Si, nos vamos a escapar.  
  
No tiene sentido que escapemos - le dije a Draco que se encontraba sentado en mi cama junto a mi.  
  
Vas a rendirte así, sin siquiera haber peleado - me contestó algo molesto.  
  
¿Pelear?... No tengo nada porque pelear.  
  
Eso no puede ser ¿es que acaso no hay nada ni nadie que te importe lo suficientemente como para quedarte en este mundo?  
  
He estado sola toda mi vida - dije tristemente lamentándome de mi propia situación - no hay nadie a quien le importe...  
  
Por primera vez vi desaparecer de su rostro esa expresión de odio que siempre tenía y un silencio se apoderó de la situación.  
  
Yo tampoco tengo a nadie - me confesó en un susurro - Anoche escuche a mis padres hablando de todo esto, es como tu dices, estamos destinados a morir...  
  
Entonces... ¿para qué pelear?  
  
No lo sé, pero anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño y esta mañana cuando desperté sentí que debía venir a buscarte para que escapáramos... juntos - me dijo - Yo no tengo a nadie y tu tampoco, pero tenemos toda una vida por delante y por lo menos yo no pienso darme por vencido.  
  
Sentí algo muy extraño en mi estómago al oír sus palabras pero esta vez estaba segura de que no era hambre exactamente, era una sensación bastante extraña. Un fuerza me hizo ponerme de pie y lo mas rápido posible me cambié y saqué un par de cosas importantes pero cuando estabamos por irnos alguien entró a mi alcoba.  
  
¡Kristal!  
  
Señorita, qué esta haciendo - chilló con un hilo de voz al verme parada junto a Draco.  
  
Kristal, voy a escaparme....  
  
¡No! - gritó ahogadamente - no puedo permitir que haga eso. Sus padres se van a preocupar por usted.  
  
Sus padres junto con los míos quieren matarnos - le comentó Draco tomándola del brazo y haciéndola entrar mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.  
  
Eso es imposible sus padres nunca...  
  
Kristal nuestros padres sí quieren matarnos - repetí - los oí hablar junto con los padres de Draco, te lo suplico déjanos ir es nuestra única salida.  
  
Pero no puede ser...  
  
Sí, es cierto.  
  
Por favor, tu también debes escapar de aquí es muy peligroso. Que harías si te quisieran matar a ti y a Marcus, por favor tienes que entender.  
  
La doncella pareció dudar unos instantes e imprevistamente accedió a dejarnos ir sin decir una sola palabra, obviamente había tocado su punto débil.  
  
¿Pero qué hago, sus padres me enviaron a buscarla?  
  
Diles que cuando subiste ya no estaba - dijo Draco tomando mis cosas para poder irnos de una buena vez - Y también te sugiero que lo mas pronto posible de vayas de aquí.  
  
Esta bien - accedió Kristal mas nerviosa que nunca.  
  
En estos momentos mis padres ya deben haber descubierto que no estoy en mi habitación - comentó pensativo - solo espero que Dumbledore no haya ido a mi casa, eso agravaría las cosas.  
  
Me despedí de Kristal con un abrazo y luego de desearme suerte, nos marchamos. Una vez que ya habíamos salido de mi mansión oímos un grito, y se oyó un gran alboroto desde mi casa, lo que nos obligó a correr para salir lo mas pronto de allí.  
  
¿Y a dónde vamos? - le pregunte atónita y totalmente desconcertada por lo que acababa de hacer.  
  
No lo sé - me respondió mientras miraba a todos lados como asegurándose de que nadie nos siguiera - pero tenemos que escondernos pronto. Necesitamos un lugar donde nadie nos encuentre, un lugar que nadie frecuente.  
  
Intentaba recordar los pocos lugares a los que me permitían salir pero ninguno era apropiado, en un momento dado él se detuvo y me miro fijo con sus ojos grises.  
  
¿Qué pasa?  
  
Tenia en ceño fruncido, parecía muy concentrado y murmuraba algo que no logre a comprender pero de pronto dijo:  
  
¡La casa de los gritos! - y tomándome de la mano prácticamente me arrastró hacia ese lugar del que nunca había oído hablar. Tras un viaje que parecía interminable y con la luz del día que se tornaba de un color naranja intenso, llegamos a Hogsmeade. Había oído hablar mucho de él pero nunca estuve allí, nos dirigimos hacia una colina que en su cima se veía claramente una casa en muy mal estado, con las ventanas selladas y muy descuidada. Luego de cerciorarnos de que nadie nos viera entramos por una de las ventanas a una habitación muy desordenada y llena de polvo en la que el papel tapiz de las paredes estaba caído y en muchos lugares rasgado.  
  
Tenía en verdad muy mal aspecto, el piso estaba manchado y los pocos muebles que había estaban destrozados. Con los débiles rayos de luces que atravesaban las ventanas cegadas divisamos el vestíbulo y en él unas sucias escaleras que daban al piso superior, subimos lentamente pues daba la impresión de que se podían desmoronar en cualquier momento ya que crujían con cada paso que dábamos. Una vez arriba nos dirigimos a uno de los cuartos.  
  
Creo que aquí estará bien... por ahora - susurró mientras examinaba el interior del cuarto.  
  
¿Dónde estamos?  
  
Es la casa de los gritos - me respondió dejando unas cosas sobre una silla vieja y roída que estaba en una esquina.  
  
Yo seguía sin poder creer la pesadilla que estaba viviendo. Pero era mas que imposible saber que podía pasar luego, era nuestro destino el morir y de repente las palabras del señor Cygnus resonaban una y otra vez en mi mente: "Por mas que escape y se esconda ellos la encontraran", ¿es que acaso lo que estabamos haciendo era en vano?  
  
Nos van a encontrar - admití en voz alta sin darme cuenta.  
  
¿Por qué estas tan segura? - repuso acercándose a mi con una mirada mas seria que de costumbre.  
  
No solo nuestros padres nos están buscando, también los mortífagos. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa y me dijo - ya lo sé.  
  
Repentinamente unos sonidos extraños se sintieron desde el piso de abajo, como si algo o alguien hubiera ingresado a la casa.  
  
Alguien se acerca - dije en un susurro tratando de aguzar el oído para ver de que se trataba.  
  
¿Tienes tu varita? - me preguntó en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que solo yo lo oyera.  
  
No, me la quitaron.  
  
A mi también - gruño molesto dando un golpe en el piso.  
  
Los sonidos eran muy extraños, no escuchábamos voces ni pasos pero sea lo que fuese se acercaba hacia donde nosotros estabamos.  
  
Vamos a ponernos tras la puerta y ... en cuanto entre lo atacamos - me explicó rápidamente.  
  
Ambos nos paramos tras la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta lo suficientemente como para que alguien la atravesara, los sonidos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca y mi corazón empezó a latir con mas fuerza, sin querer me había aferrado a uno de sus brazos y lo apretaba seguramente debido al miedo que en esos momentos recorría todo mi cuerpo erizándome la piel. Aquel sonido llegó hacia nosotros y entro volando por la puerta, lo cual nos causó sorpresa mas que otra cosa. Una lechuza se posó en la cama, al parecer muy cansada por el viaje, miramos por la puerta pero nadie se veía, nos acercamos al animal y al verlo mas de cerca reconocí su extraño pelaje.  
  
¿Blaze?  
  
Un chirrido de la lechuza respondió a mi pregunta, indudablemente era mía pero... ¿Qué hacia aquí, cómo nos había encontrado? Levantó su pata y pude ver una pequeña nota que tenía atada en ella. Y la leí en voz alta para que Draco también la pudiera oír.  
  
"Sus padres están desesperados buscándola, sabía que su lechuza era la única que la podría encontrar por eso la tome, dondequiera que este ocultándose sé que no esta sola, pues los señores Malfoy vinieron inmediatamente con la noticia de que su hijo había escapado también, permanezcan juntos, es lo mejor que pueden hacer para afrontar lo que les espera, si supiera como ayudarla realmente lo haría pero no hay nada que este viejo pueda hacer, no creo que haya una fuerza lo suficientemente poderosa para evitar sus destinos pero en el fondo de mi corazón es lo que mas deseo"  
S. Cygnus  
  
Tras releerla con la vista le di las gracias a Blaze y le pedí que volara lejos y se ocultara por su propia seguridad.  
  
¿Quién es? - me preguntó Draco tomando la nota para examinarla.  
  
El jardinero  
  
Ha... ¿y entablas relaciones con la servidumbre? - musitó con tono despectivo apartando la vista del arrugado trozo de papel.  
  
¿Qué tiene de malo eso?  
  
¿Estas bromeando, verdad? - dijo esta vez irónicamente - estamos hablando de la servidumbre, gente inferior a nuestra clase y muchos de ellos de sangre sucia.  
  
Sigo sin ver el problema.  
  
Olvídalo, no lo entenderías - comentó al mismo tiempo que se daba vuelta.  
  
Creo que lo único que entiendo es que tienes un problema con la gente...  
  
Yo no tengo un problema con la gente - farfulló de mala gana cruzándose de brazos.  
  
Oh claro... y que me dirías si te contara que no solo soy amiga del jardinero sino también de algunas doncellas de la casa.  
  
Diría que es tu vida y que puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella - espetó arrogantemente - y francamente no me importa. Yo no me relaciono con ese tipo de gente.  
  
Y si no te importa lo que haga con mi vida ¿por qué fuiste a buscarme?  
  
Como había pensado la pregunta lo puso muy incomodo y fingiendo desinterés me contestó:  
  
Fue solamente porque... tuviste la amabilidad de ponerme al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo, eso es todo. Y... ya es demasiado tarde y debemos dormir.  
  
Traté de no darle mas vueltas al asunto, después de todo estábamos allí los dos escapando de lo mismo. Y cómo él dijo debíamos descansar pues nos esperaba un día terrible y quizás el último de nuestras vidas pero el único problema en ese momento fue...  
  
Genial, hay una sola cama - se quejó señalando una magnifica cama con dosel que tenía algunas colgaduras polvorientas - tendremos que compartir.  
  
¿Compartir? - dije sintiendo un calor en mis mejillas que obviamente se debía al rubor que acababa de aparecer en ellas.  
  
Por supuesto, yo no pienso dormir en el piso y creo que tu tampoco querrás ¿o sí? - me preguntó con ese tono irónico que solía usar en ese tipo de situaciones mientras se recostaba sobre un lado de la cama.  
  
No tenía otra opción y ni paso por mi mente la idea de dormir en el piso por lo que me acerqué lentamente a la cama luego de cerrar la puerta y trabarla con la silla, me senté temblando no solo por el frío que se escurría por entre las ranuras de las maderas sino debido a que nunca había estado con un chico y mucho menos en esa situación.  
  
Puedes tranquilizarte, no te voy a hacer nada - me dijo dándose vuelta para el otro lado de la cama.  
  
Obviamente percibió mis nervios pero en verdad estaba cansada y si no había otro remedio tendría que hacerlo. Me acosté junto a él pero lo único que podía ver era su espalda y su cabello rubio en perfecto orden, sin saber porque no podía evitar mirarlo. Sin duda era la situación mas rara en la que me había visto envuelta. Sentí que los minutos y las horas pasaban lentamente y no lograba conciliar el sueño, mis ojos me pesaban pero una parte de mi se resistía a dormir pensando en la simple idea de lo que nos aguardaba al amanecer.  
  
De repente e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos él volteo totalmente dormido y quedó frente a mi... por un motivo muy extraño contemplé su pálido rostro iluminado por una suave y tenue luz de luna que se colaba por algún lugar y sin saber el porqué me sentí mas segura y tranquila porque él se encontraba conmigo, ya agotada me rendí ante la lucha y me sumergí en un profundo sueño.  
  
Nota personal: Si hay "alguien" al menos leyéndola por favor deje algún review para saber si la sigo o no ya que mi caso es patético. 


	4. Cuarta Parte

Un sueño que pareció ser eterno pero que acabo cuando sentí en mis ojos la luz del sol que entraba por una ventana. Las sombras y el frío habían desaparecido y sentí su cuerpo recostado junto al mío, me rodeaba con sus brazos como para darme calor, en esos momentos y por primera vez no sentía la vergüenza que usualmente me invadía cuando estabamos juntos.  
  
Y me sentí feliz a pesar de que sabía que todo debía terminar y debíamos afrontar lo que venía, trate de despertarlo de la mejor manera posible como el había hecho conmigo la vez que lo hizo cuando fue a buscarme.  
  
Hola – me saludo mientras se refregaba los ojos como un niño.  
  
Hola. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – le pregunté sabiendo que no podíamos permanecer por mucho tiempo allí.  
  
Aun no lo sé, pero primero creo que deberíamos salir de aquí e ir a buscar algo para comer.  
  
Estoy de acuerdo – dije poniéndome de píe para ir en busca de mi bolso donde estaba todo el dinero que había alcanzado a sacar.  
  
Salimos de la habitación tratando de dejar todo tal cual estaba, lo que no fue my difícil pues estaba todo desordenado y tirado, bajamos con precaución las escaleras y salimos cuidadosamente de la casa tratando de que nadie advirtiera nuestra presencia. Bajamos la colina para ir a compra algunas cosas. Lo esencial para pasar unos días, lo hicimos rápido pues la noticias de que estabamos desaparecidos parecía haberse difundido por todos lados e incluso había fotos nuestras en el Profeta, partimos de allí sin un rumbo determinado.  
  
Creo que la mejor opción por ahora es el bosque – me comentaba mientras caminábamos lo mas rápido posible para alejarnos de todo.  
  
Como los criminales...  
  
Exacto pero... con la diferencia de que estamos huyendo de ellos.  
  
Pero que podríamos hacer, y si intentamos comunicarnos con el ministro de la magia, el señor Fudge.  
  
Mala idea – me dijo negando con la cabeza – es amigo de mi padre, lo primero que haría sería hablar con él para ponerlo al tanto de la situación.  
  
¿A quién podríamos recurrir? Improvistamente se detuvo y me miro fríamente – Nuestra situación no es fácil y realmente no creo que alguien nos crea si se lo contamos.  
  
Tienes razón – admití recordando de lo que estabamos huyendo.  
  
Sigamos, no quiero perder tiempo – dijo esta vez volviendo a emprender viaje.  
  
No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo caminamos pero ya estabamos internados en un espeso bosque y los pies ya no me respondían. Afortunadamente encontramos una cueva en la que decidimos quedarnos.  
  
Dejamos las cosas y comimos algo antes de descansar un poco.  
  
Me pregunto que podemos hacer.  
  
No lo sé, solo quiero descansar un poco  
  
Si, yo también.  
  
Ya estamos ocultos y de ahora en adelante no hay nada que podamos hacer...  
  
Es cierto – afirmé tristemente recordando las palabras del señor Cygnus.  
  
No podría decir con precisión cuanto tiempo dormimos, el viaje había sido extremadamente largo y agotador. Pero junto a él, por primera vez en varios días logre descansar, últimamente mis sueños me atormentaban y era imposible escapar de esas imágenes que ser repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza.  
  
Al despertar pude ver a lo lejos los últimos rayos de luz que nos regalaba el día y decidí despertarlo. Salimos y vimos juntos como el dorado cielo se tornaba de un azul oscuro en el que pequeños diamantes empezaban a brillar. En esos momentos no cruzamos palabras, era una imagen sumamente especial la que se desarrollaba en lo alto.  
  
Pero sin darnos cuenta, el bosque dejó de ser un lugar mágico en el que las mas exóticas criaturas se paseaban, el viento empezó a soplar con mas intensidad y los árboles se sacudían violentamente. Sentimos el momento del fin acercarse y por mas de que no veíamos nada lo sentíamos. De las sombras de los árboles se empezaron a alzar negras figuras que se acercaba a nosotros, sin darnos cuenta nos rodearon personas vestidas totalmente de negro que nos encerraron en un círculo. Nos apuntaban con sus varitas pero no decían absolutamente nada, sentí al miedo librar una dura batalla contra el odio que sentía en esos momentos pero una ráfaga de viento empezó a dar vuelta a nuestro al rededor y todo se hizo tan confuso que cerré mis ojos lo mas fuerte que podía y sentí mis pies abandonar el firme suelo, era como flotar y sentir todo pasar rápidamente junto a mi como un remolino.  
  
Supongo que perdí el conocimiento pues cuando abrí mis ojos estaba en tierra firme otra vez y curiosamente en un lugar que me era realmente familiar pero... qué estaba haciendo en mi propia casa, me puse de pie con dificultad y reconocí el despacho de mi padre. Intenté salir de allí pero las dos puertas de acceso estaban cerradas por mas que lo había intentado todo para abrirlas. Oí murmullos y trate de aguzar el oído para entender lo que decían.  
  
El muchacho ya esta listo ahora solo falta ella  
  
Excelente – dijo una voz fría y tenebrosa que daba escalofríos.  
  
Pude sentir unos pasos acercarse y retrocedí sin saber que hacer. Uno de los encapuchados entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.  
  
No se como se enteraron – espetó una voz que me había parecido haber escuchado antes.  
  
¿Quién es usted? – pregunte.  
  
No debería decírtelo pero... dado a que lo vas a olvidar todo en unos momentos no habrá problema con que te revele mi identidad – lentamente se quitó la capucha para descubrir el rostro de la traición.  
  
Usted...  
  
Exactamente, pero sabes que no soy solo yo, tus padres también están es esto  
  
Lo sé – admití tratando de contener la ira que en esos momentos sentía contra mis padres – pero ¿cómo puede hacerle eso a su propio hijo?  
  
Draco es sólo uno de los elementos que le ayudaran a lord Voldemort a regresar. Solo me encargue de prepararlo para este día, lo mismo que hicieron contigo.  
  
¿Qué nos van a hacer?  
  
Si descubriste esto a tiempo para poder contactarte con mi hijo y escapar, supongo que sabes exactamente que es lo que va a suceder con ustedes dos ¿o me equivoco?  
  
¿Por qué nosotros?  
  
Digamos que solo ustedes pueden generar un poder absoluto que combinado desata una magia muy poderosa que le dará la fuerza suficiente para recuperarse por completo – me explicó.  
  
¿Qué eran todas esas palabras, a qué poder se refería, qué tengo yo de especial para crear algo semejante?  
  
Pero el tiempo se acaba y ya que sabes todo... es hora de que lo olvides – decía mientras sacaba su varita y me apuntaba con ella.  
  
Apreté los puños para no gritar vanamente pidiendo auxilio y me concentré en una sola imagen que pudiera retener en mi mente para no olvidarlo todo.  
  
¡Obliviate! – gritó apuntándome firmemente con su varita.  
  
Todo se nubló de repente y no vi mas nada, solo sentía el oscuro abismo de mi alma sangrar por unas heridas inexistentes que dolían como si te clavaran un puñal en lo mas profundo del corazón, quise gritar para romper ese silencio asesino pero cada grito que intentaba emitir se perdía en el fondo de mi mente, era un vacío ensordecedor.  
  
Abrí mis ojos sin saber nada, sentía un dolor en todo mi cuerpo y fue cuando vi a un grupo de personas que me rodeaban mientras sentía que unas cuerdas invisibles me cortaban la circulación, increíblemente y sin que lo hubiera notado veía lejos el suelo, estaba prácticamente flotando a unos cuantos metros del piso sostenida por esas cuerdas pero... quién era esa persona que se encontraba en la misma situación que yo frente a mi.  
  
Tenía la cabeza colgando, parecía inconsciente pero en ese momento no me importó en lo absoluto aquel desconocido e intenté liberarme pero era casi imposible, el dolor que sentía con cada movimiento era terrible parecían cortadas pero aun así no deje de intentarlo, una poderosa fuerza en mi interior me obligaba a tratar de salir de esa situación y trate de pelear. Sin que yo lo notara la persona que estaba frente a mi pareció reaccionar e intentó hacer lo mismo pero tampoco podía escapar. No quise darme por vencida, no sabía ni quien era, ni que estaba haciendo allí lo único que me importaba era salir de esa situación y empece a enojarme mucho cuando no podía lograr nada a pesar de mis intentos, pronto ese enojo se convirtió rápidamente en furia, una furia increíble que no podía controlar. Parecía sentirme peor a medida que mas intentaba liberarme y sentía que un fuego corría por mis venas quemándome.  
  
Eso es – dijo una voz tenebrosa que provenía de algún lugar del patio en el que nos encontrábamos.  
  
Para sorpresa de todos esos seres encapuchados e incluso para mi, algo como una extraña luz oscura muy intensa comenzó a rodearme, parecía un brillo que emanaba de mi interior pero la ignoraré completamente dado a que seguía empecinada en seguir intentando escaparme.  
  
Vamos Draco, tu puedes lograrlo también... ¡Hazlo! – ordenó la voz algo exasperada.  
  
Mientras seguía luchando me preguntaba si ese era el nombre de la persona que estaba padeciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo a tan solo unos metros de distancia. La luz se hacia mas intensa cada vez y no soportaba el dolor, de repente... una imagen fugaz paso por mi mente; unos ojos grises que no recordaba haber visto aparecieron como un vago recuerdo pero... dónde los había visto antes, qué representaban y lo mas importante, ¿a quién le pertenecían?  
  
Lentamente fui cesando de mi intento de liberarme e intenté concentrarme lo mas que podía en esos ojos pero a pesar de que no lograba descifrar nada, curiosamente me sentía mas tranquila y la luz que me rodeaba comenzó a disminuir sin que yo lo notara pero pareció molestarle a las personas que miraban expectantes desde abajo.  
  
¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – gritó una de las personas.  
  
En ese momento comprendí que por algún motivo desconocido no estaba haciendo lo que ellos parecían querer y me esforcé mas por permanecer tranquila aunque el chico al que no veía claramente aun seguía desesperado por liberarse.  
  
Basta... no sigas – le grité al ver que la misma luz que irradiaba en mi comenzaba a brotaba de su cuerpo.  
  
En ese momento se detuvo de golpe y me miro, sentí que sus ojos se clavaban en mi como cuchillos y fue allí cuando lo vi con claridad. Era él... esos ojos grises eran de él, me miraba atónito y un torbellino de imágenes pasó por mi cabeza. Los pasadizos secretos, las conversaciones, mis padres, la huida de mi casa con.... ¡Draco!  
  
Todos los pensamientos volvieron a mi cabeza, recordaba absolutamente todo y al parecer él también pues esa expresión se sorpresa se cambió de repente por una leve sonrisa al oír mi voz.  
  
Y en ese preciso instante ambos caímos al piso, al parecer las cuerdas habían desaparecido y aunque el golpe fue duro, nuestras cabezas que en esos momentos pensaban como una plantearon solo un objetivo, salir de allí, pero al estar prácticamente acorralados por los que ahora reconocía como mortífagos, entramos a mi mansión seguida luego por algunos mortífagos que habían salido del shock de lo que acababa de suceder, entre ellos nuestros padres.  
  
¿A dónde vamos? – me preguntó Draco mientras subíamos a toda prisa las escaleras y nos internábamos en un pasillo.  
  
A mi habitación –le aclaré  
  
¿Pero qué haremos allí?  
  
Escapar  
  
Al ver a lo lejos la puerta de mi habitación, la señalé deseando que se abriera.  
  
¡Rayos!... ¿cómo hiciste eso? – me preguntó cuando por sorpresa para ambos la puerta de abrió como por arte de magia.  
  
No lo sé – respondí atónita por lo que acababa de hacer.  
  
Cuando entramos la puerta se cerró de golpe pero en ese momento no me importó mucho pues acababa de ver al parecer nuestra única escapatoria.  
  
¡Vamos! – le dije tomándolo de la mano para conducirlo del espejo.  
  
Por desgracia había olvidado un detalle muy importante que recordé cuanto el se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza contra el espejo.  
  
Ayúdame a correr la cama – le pedí al salir haciendo un intentó vano por moverla mientras el seguía en el piso con una mano en su cabeza.  
  
¿Para qué? – replicó poniéndose de pie.  
  
Para sacar algo.  
  
Pudimos oír los pasos muy de cerca y se acercaban cada vez mas.  
  
Ya viene – susurró – bloqueemos la puerta.  
  
Para qué no tiene sentido, usarán magia.  
  
Pero por lo menos los retrasará un poco.  
  
Condujo su mano desde la cama hacia donde estaba la puerta y prácticamente desprendiéndose del piso, la cama voló a gran velocidad contra la puerta bloqueándola por completo. Luego de hacer esto me miró seriamente. Esto es lo que quieren de nosotros...  
  
¿Qué? – pregunté mientras buscaba desesperadamente algo bajo una baldosa floja que había justo debajo de la cama.  
  
Viste lo que hicimos... podemos hacer magia sin usar una varita. Eso es lo que Voldemort quiere.  
  
¿Quizás si y quizás no?. ¡Aquí está ! – dije tomando el sobre amarillento que había encontrado hacia tanto tiempo ya.  
  
Date prisa, eso no los va a detener por mucho tiempo – musitó mirando la cama que bloqueaba la entrada.  
  
Tome una pluma que había dejado en mi escritorio y escribí en el viejo pergamino: "Draco"  
  
Aun estaba allí escrito mi nombre con la letra que parecía ser de una niña junto al nombre de Seth.  
  
Listo, vamos – le dije guardando el pergamino y la carta en mi bolsillo para que nadie mas pudiera usarlo.  
  
Y fue preciso el instante en el que entramos en el espejo que la cama salió volando hacia el otro lado de la habitación con gran fuerza. 


End file.
